Sonic X: Our Future
by destinedblackhearts24246
Summary: epilogue adventures of the main characters and their children.
1. Chapter 1

** Hey guys I'm back, I've been watching Sonic X on Netflix and I've decided to do a fanfiction that takes place 3 and 9 years after the events of the last season. The three years are to describe the birth of the main characters children and the young children will be six and seven for the fanfiction. Here are the pairings, married couples**

**I do not own Sonic X.**

**Chris x Helen**

**Sonic x Sarie( a pink hedgehog he married; much to Amy's dismay)**

**Knuckles x Rouge**

**Amy x Juno ( she married him out of spite for Sonic, he soon divorces her when he finds this out)**

**Tails x Cosmo ( he figures out a way to bring her back)**

**Cream x Amalas ( Cream and Amalas are dating)**

**Chris's parents and Grandpa, Tanaka, Ella, his friends Danny and Francis will make appearances**

**Shadow, I may pair him up with someone later, Sarie is his sister who was also created by Doctor Robotnik but got sent into space and ended up in Sonic's world.**

Chapter 1: The beginning

It's been 3 years since the defeat of the Metarex and Chris's return to his world. In that time he proposed to and married Helen his schoolmate, and as of now

on the way to the hospital to meet their soon to be born daughter, Helen is surprisingly calm, while Chris is a bundle of nerves. They reach the hospital and

wheel Helen into the delivery room with Chris, still a bundle of nerves. His and Helen's parents in the waiting room. Helen's mom is worried but Lindsay

comforts her "it's alright, your daughter strong and my son will be there with her all through it". Helen's mom patted Lindsay's hand but still worried greatly

for her daughter. In the delivery room, Helen was starting to get exhausted, Chris held her hand tightly as she pushed. "We are almost there Mrs. Thorndyke

please push a little more" the doctor informed. Helen did as she told but began to grow weak, "Chris, I don't know if I can do this" she panted. "Helen, we've

waited nine months for our daughter and we're very close to meeting her, you can do it Helen" Chris encouraged lovingly. Helen weakly smiled and used her

remaining strength to push her daughter into the world "Ahhhhhh". "Waaah, Waaah" came her baby's cry, she panted and weakly reached for her daughter,

her daughter ceased crying once she touched her mother's bare skin. Chris embraced her and the baby, "you did wonderful Helen, she's beautiful" Chris

complimented. "I want to call her Kara" Helen prompted "Kara, I like it, a beautiful name for our daughter" Chris said. "I'm going to rest now Chris" Helen said

before she fell into a restful sleep, "don't worry Mr. Thorndyke, she's only sleeping, you can take your daughter for visits but only family may visit" the doctor

informed as he finished filling out her birth certificate. Chris nodded and called Helen's family into the room, Helen's parent looked at their sleeping daughter

and then at the baby in Chris's arms "She's beautiful Chris" Helen's mom commented, holding out her arms. "Her name is Kara" Chris commented looking

proud as a new father. "What a lovely name" Helen's father commented, "thank you for taking care of my daughter and my granddaughter" Helen's mom said

with tears in her eyes. "It is my honor, I love Helen and my new daughter Kara" Chris said as they handed Kara back to Chris. Before he went to get his

family, he thought about Sonic as he often did and what he was doing, "_probably running" _he thought. He went to get his family and his mom and dad cradled

Kara lovingly, "good job son" Nelson Thorndyke commented. "Thanks dad" Chris said as he watched his mom cradle Kara with tears in her eyes, I love my

granddaughter already, i'm going to make sure she gets everything she needs. Lindsay Thorndyke said as she continued to cradle Kara in her arms. Soon Kara

began to cry and Lindsay handed Kara back to Chris and left with her husband, Chris carried his newborn daughter back to the delivery room where Helen had

woken up. Helen began to nurse her and Chris wished that Sonic and his friends could see her.

_Meanwhile in Sonic's world_

Sonic was waiting in a hospital with Shadow, Sonic's wife Sarie is having her baby and wanted both Sonic and Shadow there for support, both hedgehogs sat

in the waiting room. It was an awkward silence, until Shadow spoke "listen here Sonic, you better take care of my sister and your child, or you'll regret it" he

said harshly "don't worry Shadow, I'll protect them with my life" Sonic said bravely. Shadow only hmph'd and waited trying not to think of his sister in so

much pain. A few more hours of awkward silence and the nurse came to retrieve Shadow and Sonic, "Sonic, Sarie is..." the nurse didn't get to finish as Sonic

rushed in and Shadow just followed behind. "Sarie are you okay" Sonic replied breathlessly "I am, come meet our daughter" Sarie said softly showing Sonic

the bundle in her arms. Sonic looked to see the tiny hedgehog yawn and open her eyes to reveal green Iris's, her body was an amethyst purple, he took the

tiny hedgehog in his arms and looked lovingly at his daughter. He then remembered Shadow was in the room so he handed Shadow the tiny hedgehog bundle

"this is your niece Shadow, I hope you can love her as much as Sonic and I do" Sarie said softly from bed. Shadow held her and felt something he hadn't felt

before, he couldn't explain it but it was like a protective feeling. "What's her name" Shadow asked, "Sarafina" said Sonic and Sarie said at the same time.

Shadow walked past Sonic and handed the baby back to Sarie and left quietly without a word. He returned to his house and still could not get the protective

feeling out of his chest. He thought about his niece and how he would keep her safe. As night fell, Sarie and Sarafina fell asleep, Sonic watched them both and

thought about Chris, he wondered how Chris was doing.


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey guys I'm back, I've been watching Sonic X on Netflix and I've decided to do a fanfiction that takes place 3 and 9 years after the events of the last season. ****I do not own Sonic X.**

Chapter 2: Six years later

It has been six years that have passed in both worlds. In the time before (forgot to mention this in ch.1) Kara was born as soon as the moon rose and Sarafina

was born as soon as the sun rose. At the Thorndyke mansion, Chris was playing with Kara while Helen took a short nap, They were playing pony. For

Halloween Kara had been a cowgirl, and her actress grandma made sure that she got the best costume that could fit a five year old. Kara was on Chris's

shoulders laughing and saying "faster horsey, faster" Chris was making neighing noises and Kara smiled on. After about 30 minutes, they called it quits and

Kara snacked on the cheese, crackers and grape juice that Ella provided. Chris just plopped down on the couch and began to massage his shoulders. He was

working on a way to come and go to and from Sonic's world. Working on that project was getting better with Helen's help but with an active almost six year

old always wanting to play, he found it hard to balance both. Suddenly Helen came down the stairs using a special machine that helps her wheelchair get up

and down the stairs. Chris pulled her into his arms, "Whoa, Chris slow down" Helen said shocked "I'm sorry, but tomorrow is our baby girls' sixth birthday and

we still have nothing planned". Chris sighed. Chris was always given extravagant parties but he wanted something normal for his daughter. "I know, lets invite

a few of the kids from her kindergarten class" Helen suggested. "I'll invite her friend Joey, Chelsea, and Ronan" Helen said and began to quickly email the

child's parents. "I'm going to go work on our project, would you mind playing with Kara for a little while" Chris asked, Helen smiled and nodded. Chris went

down to his lab and began to work on project: Return as he called it. After a couple hours, he took a break and decided what he would get his daughter

tomorrow, he then worked till about 11:00 at night and retired upstairs. He went to Kara's bedroom and kissed her goodnight before going to own bed to find

Helen already asleep, as he crawled in bed he couldn't believe that his little girl was going to be six, it seemed like only yesterday he was holding her for the

first time...

_Meanwhile in Sonic's world_

Sonic was teaching Sarafina how to run. Sarafina was fast but unstable on her legs, she was only five almost six and still couldn't quite keep up with her

father. She could go a short distance without falling but any farther than that she would fall and her legs would hurt. Shadow ran with her occasionally and

gave her lessons as well. Sarie could go fast but not anywhere close to Sonic or Shadow, so she taught her daughter posture and balance. "It's easy put one

leg in front of the other and keep them that way as you continue to run" Sonic instructed. Sarafina nodded and took off beside her father, but she became

determined and ran farther than normal but shortly tripped over her unstable feet and skidded across the dirt. Sonic stopped and lifted his daughter up

"Sarafina, are you okay?" he asked, "yes daddy" Sarafina replied between tears and crying. Sonic kissed his daughter on the head and carried her back to the

house "on the bright side you went ten feet farther than normal, you did good I'm really proud of you" he replied carrying her into the house. Sarie and

Shadow were cooking supper when Sonic came in, he quietly handed his whimpering daughter to Shadow and Shadow carried her to the living room and

began to bandage and comfort his niece. "I went too fast again Uncle Shadow" Sarafina cried softly "Sarafina, you have to be careful when you run, this is the

fifth time you have fallen" Shadow said bluntly. Sarafina began to cry again "I'm sorry I failed Uncle Shadow" Sarafina cried, Shadow sighed and noticed a

glare from Sonic. He pulled Sarafina into his arms and held her close "I only say that because I'm worried about you, it's okay to go at your own pace"

Shadow reassured. Sarafina stopped crying and hugged her uncle, he then told her to go wash her hands, Shadow returned to the kitchen where he could

sense some hostility from Sonic. "Thank you Shadow" Sonic thanked finally letting his hostility go, "for what?" Shadow replied, "for comforting Sarafina",

Sonic said, "she really looks up to you" Sonic replied as he helped his wife set the table. Shadow smiled and helped set the table for dinner. Sarafina bounded

down, smelling her mother's yummy cooking. The family ate in happy spirits, Sonic helped his wife with the dishes while Shadow went to put Sarafina in her

bath and to bed. "Tomorrow is our girl's birthday, what are we going to get her" Sarie asked Sonic, "I'm not sure" Sonic replied, "I can find something she

likes" he replied triumphantly. "I got her some new shoes and a new dress, I guess Shadow said he got her a necklace he spent two years looking for" Sarie

replied. Sonic thought deeply about what to get his daughter, "can you believe that she's almost six, it seems like only yesterday she began to crawl" Sonic

said, "I know, time sure flew with her" Sarie replied. They finished the dishes and went to their daughters room only to find her curled up with a blanket in

Shadow's arms, with the both of them asleep. Sonic kissed his wife goodnight and went up to bed, he stared at the moon and knew that when

the sun arose his daughter would be six. He didn't know why, but he wanted time to stop, he didn't want to see his little girl grow up, but he knew that it

would be inevitable.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back, Here is the third chapter, Im going to introduce some new characters in here, Eggman will make small appearances in chapters that I choose, its mainly focused on the children of the main characters**

Chapter 3: The Birthday Girls

_ In Sonic's World_

Sonic awoke to what he thought was his daughter crying, he went to her room where he found her still curled up in Shadow's lap. Sonic assumed he was just

hearing things. Sonic shrugged and went for his normal daily run, stopping by a shop to get his daughter a hair pin. It had a white sparkly flower on it, Sonic

just looked at it and knew that his daughter would like it. He continued his daily run and finally stopped at his house where he entered to see his daughter

eating pancakes very eagerly. "Happy Birthday my sweet girl" he replied and handed her his wrapped gift. Sarafina opened and looked at it with admiration,

"thank you daddy, i'll never take it off. Will you put in my hair?" She asked. Sonic put the it in her hair near her ear and she showed it proudly to her mother

"mommy look at what daddy got me" as she twirled around. "I see it baby, it's very pretty" Sarie commented, "what do you think of it Uncle Shadow?"

Sarafina asked, "It looks very good on you" he replied. He then pulled out a box of his very own and gave it to her, she opened to reveal a beautiful sun

shaped necklace, it was a sunny color and hung on a golden chain, When Shadow put it on Sarafina, she thought she felt a warm presence at her chest. What

they didn't know was that it was a powerful relic that gave the bearer access to sun powers. Shadow had heard of the necklace and thought of it as an ancient

ordinary necklace that had been locked away because of it's value. Shadow was going to pay for the necklace, but the shop keeper was so intimidated by him

that he gave it to him for free. He watched as Sarafina twirled around happily. Sarie then gave her present to Sarafina, and Sarafina became fascinated with

this light pink spaghetti strap dress that had a blue heart pocket in the chest area. She sped upstairs and came downstairs in a few seconds with her new

dress on, she twirled around for her family and they all clapped. Sarafina hugged each one of them individually and happily enjoyed her presents, suddenly

Sonic felt a presence from the master emerald that told him something was coming into his world, Shadow felt it too and they grabbed Sarafina and Sarie and

ran to the master Emerald where they found Knuckles, Rouge and their daughter Raina staring wide-eyed at the master emerald. Soon figures emerged from

the master emerald and they could not believe who came through the portal...….

_On earth_

Chris was working on his project while Helen and Kara were having some girl time. He stood up in amazement when the connection was made to the master

emerald, Chris exclaimed happily and jumped for joy that his project worked, now he would be able to see Sonic again and would be able to show him Helen

and Kara. He was tempted to step through the portal and see Sonic, but an alarm on his phone kept him from doing just that. His dad had taken him birthday

shopping for his daughter yesterday and he found this pretty moon necklace that caught his eye, Nelson wanting his granddaughter to be happy, bought it for

Chris. He placed it inside of a jewelry box and went upstairs excited to celebrate his daughter's sixth birthday and his accomplishment. Helen and Kara came

home from the mall with their nails painted and bags in their arms. "Happy birthday Kara, I love you very much" Chris said as he swung Kara around. "Why

don't you get Kara dressed and i'll go supervise the party decorations. Chris held her hand as they walked upstairs, Helen went to direct others on the

birthday surprise. "Danny move the streamers to the middle, Mr. Thorndyke make sure Kara's chair is in the middle, Ella will you put chocolate frosting on

Kara's cake?" Helen directed. "Francis, make sure their are enough party favors for everyone, Mr. Tanaka, please make sure that everything is in order" Helen

continued "I've made sure that the TV people are elsewhere" Mrs. Thorndyke assured. "Thank you everyone, for making Kara's sixth birthday a success" Helen

applauded and heard the doorbell ring. Mr. Tanaka greeted Kara's friends and escorted them to the table area where the party would be. They turned off the

lights and waited for Kara and Chris. Chris came down holding Kara on his hip, "Kara, what else do you want for your birthday?" Chris asked. "I want to meet

Sonic" she said, Chris stopped "you do?" he asked and she nodded. "Mommy told me that you were working on something that would take us to Sonic's world

so that you could see him again, I want to meet Sonic so that you can be happy daddy" she said. Chris nuzzled his daughters head "You're very sweet Kara,

and yes I do want to see Sonic again, but as long as your happy then your mommy and daddy are happy" Chris said as he carried her to the eating area.

"SUPRISE!" everyone shouted, Kara made a shocked sound and hid her face in her dad's shoulder. "It's alright sweetheart, you're okay" reassured Chris,

Kara turned her face where everyone had paused not expecting that kind of reaction. Chris sat her down in her chair and told Ella to go get the cake, Ella did

as she was told and placed a piece of vanilla-chocolate cake in front of her. Everyone sang happy birthday and Kara took her the first bite of her cake

prompting an excited shout. The children surrounded her and ate their cake eagerly, Ronan spoke first "you should open my present first, I looked really hard

for it and my mom helped me pick it out and wrap it" he said excitedly, "no she gets to open my present first" Chelsea argued and Joey just ate his cake

quietly. "no fighting on my birthday, it makes me sad" Kara said sadly, the children apologized and finished their piece of cake. After eating it was time to open

presents, Kara sat on Helen's lap while she opened presents, since it was getting darker and her friends had to leave soon Kara opened theirs first. She

opened Joey's first, it was a new stuffed cat, Ella accidently put her old one through the washing machine. "Thank you Joey" she smiled at him and Joey

blushed. She opened Ronan's next, it was a new soft and fluffy blanket, "thank you Ronan" and Ronan rubbed a finger under his nose. She opened Chelsea's

last much to her dismay, it was a picture of all four of them on their first day of Kindergarten, her mom had helped her put it in a cute frame that she could

put on her dresser. "Thank you Chelsea, I'll always remember that day" she said as she hugged her presents against her chest. The four children met in

Preschool and became friends with each other pretty quickly, they were always together no matter what and played together the summer after. On the first

day of kindergarten the children's parent's took a picture of them linking arms and smiling. Chelsea had made one for Ronan, Joey and of course herself. After

the children gave their presents, their parents picked them up taking home party favors. Danny and Francis handed Kara their present and had to leave, they

each gave her a hug and wished her a happy birthday "I hope you like your knew shoes" Danny said, Francis hit him in the arm "now she knows what they

are" she said, "Sorry" Danny said as he rubbed his head. "You never could keep a secret Danny" Chris said laughing, the couple thanked him and Francis, Kara

opened her presents and smiled as she put some new white boots on "Thank you Aunt Francis and Uncle Danny" she called, "Your welcome sweetie" they said

as they left. They went with her purple dress that had large yellow flowers on them, then Nelson and Lindsey gave their presents. Nelson gave her a small

purple fridge to put into her bedroom, and Lindsey gave her a matching TV that had pink flowers decorating it. "Thank you Grandpa and Grandma" Kara

thanked as she hugged her grandparents, they each kissed her on the forehead. Lastly Helen and Chris gave her their presents, Helen had gotten her the

dress she was wearing and Chris pulled out the necklace box. Kara opened and revealed the beautifully shaped moon necklace, it was crystal clear and went

with her dress, the silver chain was a shiny color as she wore it on her dress. She couldn't help but feel a warm presence at her chest, suddenly their was

a commotion outside! Mr. Tanaka looked and said in a hurried voice, "quick you must hide, the TV coverage has found us" "I gave them a different location,

they must have come here after not finding me" Lindsey exclaimed. "Quick Helen let's go down to the portal, we can go to Sonic's world" Chris said heading

for the downstairs area wheeling Helen quickly down the hall. "Daddy what's going on, I'm scared" Kara said frightened, "It's okay Kara, were going to Sonic's

world" Chris said hurriedly. he connected Helen's wheelchair to a machine designed to take them down on a flat platform to the basement where his project

was, Chris could here Mr. Tanaka say in a loud voice "you are trespassing on private property, leave now or I will call the police". Chris fired up his machine

and told Helen to hold on to Kara tightly, Helen did and they went into the portal, soon they saw blurry figures appeared and Chris could make out Sonic,

Knuckles, and what appeared to be Rouge but not the others, as they entered Sonic's world, Chris stood face to face with his hedgehog best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm back, Here is the third chapter, Im going to introduce some new characters in here, Eggman will make small appearances in chapters that I choose, its mainly focused on the children of the main characters; side note: I'm trying to do it in a way that make's it look better on phone's so the format will be weird if you read it on the computer.**

Chapter 4: The Sun and Moon

_In Sonic's world  
_

Chris stood in front of Sonic and quickly hugged

him "it's good to see you again Sonic". Sonic was

shocked to see his best friend, "Ch-Chris" he

stuttered. "Daddy who's the human hugging you"

Sarafina asked moving away from Sarie, Sonic

motioned for his daughter to come closer. "This is

Chris, this is the friend I told you I had when I was

on earth. Chris this is my daughter Sarafina" Sonic

said still trying to process this sudden visit. "Hello

Sarafina, my name is Chris, I'm a friend of your

dad's" Chris explained and Sarafina gave him a

big hug. "My dad told me a lot about you and

about the adventures you had, I've been wanting

to meet you for a long time" Sarafina said with

admiration. "Sonic, you remember Helen, right"?

"How you doin Helen" Sonic said with a smile,

"I'm good Sonic, We have a daughter of our

own that we wanted you to meet" Helen said.

Kara jumped down from Helen's lap and greeted

Sonic, "are you really Sonic?" she asked with

innocent curiosity, "I really am, you look a lot like

your mom but you have your dad's hair and

nose" he commented kneeling down to her level.

Kara gave him a big hug "I'm Kara, my daddy talks

about you like crazy" Kara said with her innocence

in her voice. "You know Kara, I have a daughter

that's about as old as you are" Sonic motioned for

Sarafina to come forward and meet Kara, Sarafina

did and the moment they made eye contact, an

unknown force caused their necklaces to react to

each other, they walked toward each other and put

their hands together, soon their was a bright light

and the reaction ended. The girls looked confused

"I'm Kara, what's your name" Kara asked "my name

is Sarafina" the tiny hedgehog replied. Knuckles spoke

up after being quiet for some time, "will someone tell

me what just happened" he asked and the adults all

shrugged. Soon Raina flew to Kara and Sarafina "I'm

Raina, I'm friends with Sarafina, can I be friends with

you too" Raina asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

Kara nodded "I always like making new friends" she

said as the three girls held hands. Knuckles and

Rouge smiled, they were glad that their

daughter was making new friends. Shadow had

long disappeared so Sarie spoke up "Why don't

you come to our house, and we can talk then"

and everyone agreed with her. Kara, Raina, and

Sarafina held hands basking in their newfound

friendship, the girls were still thinking

about that bright light. The parents were wondering

why the necklaces reacted to each other. The girls

didn't say anything but Kara and Sarafina saw two

beings a girl and a hedgehog that looked like royalty.

Raina was glad to be making new friends, her dad

had talked about Chris and about his adventures on

earth, but now that she could meet Chris in person

and have a daughter that was her age, Raina was

glad that her wish came true. She had Sarafina,

Johnny (Amy's son), Earthaia (Tails and Cosmo's

daughter), and Barry (Cosmo and Tails son).

But still she felt lonely sometimes, her parents

were not the most social creatures and while they

encouraged her to play with the others, she felt that

their loner position rubbed off on her. Once they

reached the house, they all began a discussion while

the girls played outside. "We came to this world to see

Sonic and the others, but this time I'm sure my

machine can let us move back and forth between

worlds at will" Chris explained. " So you are using

the remnants of the master emeralds power on

earth to power your machine" Knuckles asked

with impressiveness in his voice. Chris nodded

and Helen looked outside to see the girls

playing hide and seek. "It's wonderful that Kara

is making new friends, but still I get the feeling

her necklace is more than it seems" she said and

Sonic agreed with her "I gave the necklace to

Sarafina for her birthday today and she won't

take it off" Sonic put in. "Is her birthday today?"

Chris asked, it is, she was born the moment the

sun rose six years ago". Chris gasped "It's Kara's

birthday too, she was born the moment the moon

rose" Chris said with excitement. Rouge spoke up,

"would you mind letting me looking at the necklaces,

I may be able to tell you something about them" she

said with a cunning look in her eyes. "Rouge we talked

about this, we're setting a good example for Raina,

remember" Knuckles reminded his wife. "I know, but

I do know jewelry" Rouge put in, "girls' come here for

a moment" Rouge called. "Yes Mrs. Rouge" Kara called,

"oh sweetie you can call me aunt Rouge, it'll be easier"

Rouge said as she smiled at Kara "okay" Kara said brightly

"may I see your necklaces a moment girls?" Rouge asked.

The girls eagerly handed them over and went back to

playing their game of hide and seek. Rouge examined

each necklace. "Shadow, where did you find this?" Rouge

asked and then realized that Shadow was not in the room

and probably not in the house either. "Chris where did you

get the necklace on earth?" Rouge asked. "At that Jewelry

store that's a few blocks from my old elementary school"

he replied surprised that Rouge hadn't attempted to steal

something from the store. "The store keeper, said it's been

causing trouble, and seemed to be eager to sell it to us"

Chris put in "I thought he meant that it was attracting a

lot of things unwanted attention" he added now

understanding why the shop keeper wanted it gone.

Rouge looked it over closely, and seemed to be

making mental notes to herself. After some

thinking and much anticipation she finally spoke

with shock and worry in her voice. "I recognize

these necklaces, there is a legend about them

this is Raina's favorite bed time story." Rouge

explained. She flew upstairs and grabbed a book

that was the same story as the legend. "I'll read

it" she said and began to read the legend of the

necklaces. _"Once upon a time, when two worlds were_

_one there lived 3 queens __of the Sun, Moon, and o__f_

_ what is now the master __emerald. Each Queen _

_possessed a necklace that __gave them power _

_of the sun, moon, and chaos. __The three queens_

_ had just reached adulthood __and were the best_

_ of friends. Order had been __maintained thanks_

_ to the efforts of the three young women. _

_However, something mysterious attacked_

_the three kingdoms and left death and _

_destruction in it's wake. The citizens had_

_no idea who commited the atrocity and _

_began to blame each other. The people_

_and the human-like animals began to _

_fight and let hate and anger come _

_between the peace they had. The sun_

_queen was a hedgehog and could not_

_believe __that the other kingdoms would do_

_ such __an evil act. The moon queen was a _

_human and refused to belive that_

_the humans were responsible_

_for the mysterious attack. The queen of_

_chaos was an enchinada and requested_

_a meeting with her two friends to resolve_

_this matter peacefully. The 3 friends met _

_and came up with a way to resolve the _

_conflict between their kingdoms, but _

_soon a war broke out with the kingdoms_

_fighting each other. So the Queens came_

_up with a different solution. They went_

_into the heart of war and called on the _

_power of the sun, moon, and the chaos_

_emaralds to end the fighting between _

_the kingdoms. It came with a price, _

_the two worlds seperated, with the _

_humans on one and the animals_

_on the other. The queens were_

_heartbroken and longed to see_

_each other again. When the _

_queens died, their necklaces_

_were hidden by those who _

_opposed the war. The queens_

_hoped that one day their_

_kingdoms would be reunited _

_once more."_ Rouge finished

her story and everyone watched

the three girls playing with each

other.


End file.
